Even The Thirsty Loves
by prettygurlswagg13
Summary: Rose moves into a new state. She doesn't like her new school very much not until she bumps into Claude. Kids at school talk about how strange the family is because they are so different. But then Rose really wants to know the true answer.
1. Introduction

**Even The Thirsty Loves**

My First Story. Hope You Guys Like It.

* * *

><p><em>I ran and ran and RAN . Trying to hold in the pain that was in my left arm, it was bleeding heavily, leaving blood marks behind. The thing was getting closer. I was too scared to look back. The sound of the animal's heavy breathing just made me more scared. It moved faster than me. RAN faster than me. I almost made it to safety but... then the thing pushed me to the ground<em>.

_I felt relieved to find out that Claude was the one on top of me. But then his fangs were bearing at me. Then there I got scared. I screamed but then when I tried to nothing came out. It felt as if someone was holding my mouth, so that I couldn't scream or yell for help. But then there was nobody's hand on my mouth, it was just the hypnotization that Claude did to me with his vampire powers. _

_I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. I thought that he could control his thirst for my blood. It seemed as the blood that was falling off my arm was too strong for him to bear. Since Claude had vampire powers to read people's mind, I could probably think back to the times when we had our love times and try to bring him back. I thought to the first time we first met, the time where he forced kissed me, the time where he saved me from Stephan, the time we first slept together. I thought of it all. ALL the time we were together I THOUGHT OF IT ALL..._

* * *

><p><em>OOppps sorry just have to read the story and find out what happens next!<em>


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Even The Thirsty Loves**

First Chapter. Hope You Like It.

* * *

><p>"Dad will ya slow down a little bit. Your driving too fast. Just because I'm going to live with you for now on, you don't have to be so happy.", I yelled.<p>

"It's ok hon, I'm just excited, we will have so much fun. Actually we'll have so much fun that your never gonna be bored.", he sarcastically said.

I laughed at the thought of that.

"Ok dad, but then sometimes when I want to be left alone you better leave me alone. Ok?", I asked.

"Sure will do." He replied.

I looked outside as the wind coming inside the car blew my hair. It felt good to fell the forest again. I smelled the fresh air outside and smiled, it still smelled the same as when I was young. Oh how good it is to be home. The reason why I'm here is because my mom and dad got divorced 8 years ago and my mom and me moved to New Orleans, away from my dad. But then now I get to stay with my dad forever because my mom is deciding to get re-married. And I disagreed with it so I decided to move back to live with dad. And I am happy I did it because I love it here.

We reached the house. I smiled again because the ho- no wait, MY house still looked the same.

"How does it feel like to be home?", my dad asked me.

"AWESOME!", I replied with enthusiasm.

"Good because you'll be living here for the rest of your life.", my dad said to me.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"After I die, I'm putting this house in your hands.", he said.

"Dad, don't say that your gonna die yet. Your still young, not really but you still have a long way to go. But I am happy you are going to lend it to me. I love the house when it's near the forest".

Of course my house is near the forest. I love to watch the birds chirping outside my window on the tree that is covering it.

"Okay, let's go inside before you get bug bites.", my dad said getting my luggage out of the trunk.

I giggled, "Dad you know I am not a child anymore, I'm a teenager now."

"Yes, I know. Just trying to be funny." He said. Opening the house door.

I walked in smelling the scent of the house that I remembered of when I was young. I ran really fast to my room. I opened the door and remebered how it used to look like.

"I'm sorry, I haven't thrown the dolls away. I just missed you so that I kept the things in here. Whenever I was bored I'd come up here.", he said.

"It's ok dad. I'll just throw it."

"Ok, then I'll leave you to clean your room then.", he said, then he left the room.

I ran to my bed and jumped on it. Oh! How I missed my bed. I layed down. Without noticing I took a nap. I woke up at 5:45 p.m. Oh! How i missed sleeping on it. I cleaned my room. Tidyed it up and took my new stuff in my room. After i finished i opened the window that was facing towards the forest. I loved how the forest looks like in the afternoon and evening. So peaceful.

"Bella!, time for dinner!", my dad yelled from downstairs.

As i went towards the kitchen i missed my dads cooking. Oh how he was a Good cook.

"your food is always good." i said as i sat down across the table from him.

"Good. cause you should remember the smell from now on." , he said.

"I will." i said reassuring him.

We ate till' we were full. Oh how i remember the delicious fried rice and beef.

"You should get a goodnight sleep this week. You have skool next week.", my dad said.

Oh yea i almost forgot i had skool, "ok", i replied.

I went upstairs to sleep even if i couldn't but i fell asleep anyways.


End file.
